Stormy Love
by chosenpotter
Summary: It's a stormy night in Hogwarts. And two boys are very frightened and hateful of the rainstorms.


He hated storms with a passion.

He _hated_ them.

They made his heart skip a beat, his eyes widen, his legs want to start running.

It might've had something to do with how _they_ made him clean the gutters while it was storming.

It might've had something to do with how _they_ locked him in his cupboard, and he could hear the house shaking, his small walls shaking around him.

Harry Potter hated storms. Positively hated them. If they didn't occur, he'd be a lot more happier.

As of that moment, he was huddled under his covers in his dormitory, shaking a bit and trying to calm himself down.

He hated this. He hated storms. He hated having to hide that he was afraid from his friends.

They probably wouldn't laugh at him. They were his friends. But word might get around to a certain blonde Slytherin.

And Harry certainly didn't want that.

He hated storms. Absolutely hated them, no doubt about it.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that _he_ had told him that 'Malfoys weren't afraid of anything', and he needed to 'get over himself already'.

His father didn't want him breaking down in tears every time a particularly loud rumble of thunder echoed in the skies. So he did it in private, in his room.

Draco Malfoy _despised_ storms with a passion. One of his least favorite things in the world.

But they seemed to affect him worse than everyone else.

They, his housemates, thought storms were just 'bloody brilliant', like they were the best things to hit their world since Butterbeer.

Draco definitely didn't feel the same way.

But he couldn't really let it get out that he was currently squished against a wall in this dormitory, knees hugged to his chest and eyes wide. That he was afraid of itty bitty thunderstorms.

Word might get around to a certain raven-haired Gryffindor. He'd be a laughingstock.

And Draco definitely didn't want that.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of there, he could actually see the storm coming from a mile away.

He climbed out from under his covers, pulling on a red jumper over his tshirt and tying up his sneakers.

He needed to escape, so he couldn't hear the storm anymore. And he knew just where to go.

"Mate? Where are you off to?" Ron asked, turning away from the window as Harry came downstairs.

Ron loved watching the storms, as he was doing so at the moment. He and Hermione were sitting together on the windowsill, cuddled up with a blanket.

"Oh, um...just off to wander." Harry replied, stuffing his Cloak in his back pocket. "I'll be back in a little while."

"You sure you're okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. "You seem a bit...tense."

"I'm _fine._ " Harry said annoyedly, walking out of the common room.

It was nice that Hermione cared. But sometimes she could be a bit overbearing.

He quickly checked the Map, to make sure there wasn't anyone else around.

Good. He wouldn't be bothered.

Then he made his way up to the seventh floor, pacing in front of the blank wall there.

The Room of Requirement. Harry hadn't been here in so long. Not since the war.

A door appeared, and he twisted the knob.

The Room looked nice tonight. Plushy sofas and armchairs, crackling fireplace, a large bed, and...a huge window?

The storm was raging outside, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling.

But, it seemed that the Room was soundproof, thank Merlin.

Harry walked over to one of the couches to sit down, but to his surprise, someone was already there.

"M-Malfoy?"

Draco wasn't expecting anyone else to come here. He thought it was _his_ spot, and his alone.

And he certainly didn't expect Potter. Not Potter, never Potter.

"Potter." he spat, getting up from his seat on the couch. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Harry said, giving him a once-over.

Yes, the two weren't really enemies anymore. Not after the war. But things were still a little tense. Instead of fists and feet, it was icy words and hard glares.

"I'm, ah..."

As Draco tried to think of a valid excuse that would perhaps make Potter go away, a particularly loud thunderclap came from outside.

Both boys jumped, and Harry even gave a little squeak in fright.

Draco's eyes widened as he finally figured it out. Of course. Why else would Potter come in here?

"You're afraid of thunderstorms." he said smugly.

"So are you, it seems." Harry replied. "Looks like we've got something in common after all."

Draco shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. "For that, I'll let you stay. But, I do have one rule. Don't bother me. And I won't bother you. Simple as that."

Harry snorted. "Like I need your permission."

Harry was curled up on the bed, counting in his head to try and calm himself down. The storm certainly wasn't letting up.

He peeked at Draco, who was calmly reading a book. Looked like the storm wasn't bothering him at all. But Harry spoke too soon, as he jumped when the next thunderclap occurred.

Harry dove back under the covers with a whimper, starting up his incessant counting once more.

1...2...3...there goes another rumble.

This wasn't helping. Not at all.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling, and the mattress dipped next to him.

"Potter." Draco said. "Come here."

Harry cautiously lifted the covers off of him, his eyes wide.

Draco was sitting next to him on the bed, his legs stretched out. He looked...softer somehow. Not as pointy, not as jutting.

"I said, come here." he repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Harry slowly scooted closer to Draco, until he was right up next to him.

And to his surprise, Draco put an arm around him.

 _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god._ Harry's body stiffened up, his leg twitching a bit.

"Relax, would you? It's like holding a board. Merlin." Draco snapped.

Harry did as he said and slowly relaxed. Maybe if he shut his eyes...yes. That was better. He could pretend it was Hermione or Ginny instead. It was not Draco. He was not cuddling with Draco.

That did just the trick. Suddenly, Harry was like jelly, snuggling up into the warm body next to him.

Mmm. This was nice.

The next morning, the boys woke up cuddled next to each other. They jumped apart immediately, mumbling tired excuses.

They agreed never to speak of this again.

 _Another storm? Great,_ Harry thought bitterly as he made his way to the Room, grumbling under his breath.

He wasn't surprised to find Draco there, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

The blonde patted the spot beside him, his face expressionless.

"Come here, Potter." he ordered.

Harry obliged and cuddled up next to him, shutting his eyes and pretending it was anyone but Malfoy.

And so, they rode out the storm.

So many more thunderstorms. It had to be thunderstorm season.

And each time, you'd find Harry and Draco huddled together on the bed in the Room of Requirement.

By the third time, they were calling each other by their first name.

By the fifth, they had their first real conversation.

By the sixth, Draco was laughing like he hadn't in years.

They had somehow become friends. Imagine that.

"Draco?" Harry asked, watching the lightning flash outside with wide eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" Draco said, looking down at the other boy and rubbing his back like he had learned Harry liked.

Harry hummed in appreciation, smiling a bit.

"I just...I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. Just...being here for me. With me. It was nice of you."

Draco chuckled. "Well, you're welcome."

Harry nodded, leaning back against Draco's chest. His heart was going faster than normal.

But here went nothing.

"Can I try something? Please?" he asked.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Draco replied.

Harry took a deep breath, then reached up and cupped a hand on Draco's cheek, so he could bring the other boy's head down to his level.

Then, he kissed Draco.

Harry could feel the gasp from the blonde. He immediately panicked, going to pull away.

But then, Draco interwove his hand in Harry's hair so he could bring him closer.

It was better than Harry had expected. Fireworks were going off everywhere, his body tingling with new sensations.

When they pulled away, they both gave a nervous laugh and a smile.

And then, both boys went in for more.

Harry then realized something.

He wasn't afraid of thunderstorms anymore.

And, neither was Draco.

-end-


End file.
